


Houdini Whomst’d’ve?

by skeletonrae



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, i just think its funny ok, magician harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 21:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14902133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skeletonrae/pseuds/skeletonrae
Summary: Harry becomes a magician, for shits and giggles of course. What, like the ministry will stop him?





	Houdini Whomst’d’ve?

In the end, Harry could never tell what pushed him to move into the muggle world.

It might have been George Weasley- a man whom he had grown closer to and begun to trust as a brother- encouraging him to become independent.

It could have been that the pressure of being the Man-Who-Conquered was too much. Maybe it was the Deathly Hallows, refusing to break and refusing to leave him.

Perhaps, however, it was boredom. Harry was bored. Bored of reporters who didn’t respect his space, bored of adoring fans, and bored of politicians groveling at his feet.

Hermione said he missed the rhythm of school, that he should finish his seventh year at Hogwarts. Ron told him to go to a party for once, mate. It’ll do you good.

(It didn’t do any good, though Harry did find that he was equally attracted to men and women- and wasn’t that an interesting surprise?)

Draco Malfoy, now married to a Greengrass and thriving for it, told him to find a wife and settle down.

The only one with good advice was George. It was a Sunday afternoon, and Harry was helping him wash dishes after the Weekly Weasley Family Meal. Harry had an open invitation to attend, but he rarely did. That day was a rare occurrence.

“You need to find your own path, Harry. It’s obvious that you can’t stand being stagnant. I’d say get a girl, but I think you’d do better just leaving for a bit. Take a breather, mate. Come back when you find yourself.”

Harry almost broke a plate with how grateful he was. His magic had been acting out, and he suspected it had something to do with the Deathly Hallows. Blasted things.

Though, of course, Harry didn’t leave immediately. Decisions like these required thought, patience, and planning. But he was indeed scheming.

“I just don’t know what to do when I’m gone. Do I go to a deserted island, drink margaritas, and tan for who knows how long?” Harry was talking to his empty kitchen, and he neither expected nor received an answer from anyone. He laughed anyways, because Harry didn’t need tanning at all. His skin was naturally dark, marred only by scars hard earned.

He was sitting on a counter, finishing his 2am cup of tea. Sleep was elusive, more so than Voldemort’s horcruxes perhaps. Nightmares kept him up, the screams of those long dead echoing through his skull. Dark bags hung under his eyes.

“Or... or.” Harry giggled. Sleep deprivation is a hell of a drug, as any insomniac will tell you. “I could,” he snorted, “become a magician. In the muggle world.” Opium is also a hell of a drug, as Harry might have told you. He was high, after all.

High or not, the idea stuck. He didn’t tell anybody, choosing to instead pack and practice. He had no idea how to be a magician, after all.

He watched movies and informational videos. Technology and magic had come a long way, with Technomages leading the world into an era of coexistence.

He learned how to do the tricks, and then he made them real.

**Author's Note:**

> migjt add more jus bc this is short and also i have an outline for it but whatever


End file.
